Apparatus and methods are required for effectively and efficiently fluid treating a well. Stimulations such as fracturing are required along long lengths in certain wells and it is difficult to ensure that the fluid treatment is regularly and effective achieved along the entire length, but also in a reasonable time.
Previous solutions have been proposed by Packers Plus Energy Services Inc. including in U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,460. The proposed systems employ a range of plug sizes to actuate different sleeves along the injection string to open. The proposed systems work well to treat a plurality of intervals along the well, but some operators want to segment the well into greater numbers of intervals than can be achieved by using one ball size matched to one sleeve and the number of intervals may sometimes be limited by the number of different plug sizes that can be employed.